The Fool
by The Amazing Wonder That Is Me
Summary: Misaki's older bother who doesn't like confrontation. Sends Misaki to go and talk to his best friend about how his friends are taking advantage of him.


**Misaki's P.O.V**

I don't know exactly how, but my brother got me to go and talk to his friend about his other 'friends'. I don't know exactly how to tell him that his other friends are taking advantage of him, I've never seen the man before, let alone his so called friends.

I walk into a luxurious type of building, I could only imagine how the apartments look like when you walking into them. Slowly I make my way to my destination, I stand outside. It takes me moments to knock, I rehearse what I'm going to say real quick then finally knock. Seconds pass by before a tall man with silver like hair, lavender eyes, and a serious and unamused face answers the door. "Uh, hello I'm Misaki, Takahiro's brother."

"Come in, he told me that you were coming to talk to me. What exactly did you want to talk about?" He lit a cigaret, not even caring if it bothered me or not.

Before I could say anything, the door bell rung. He let a small group of men in. They must be the friends I was told about.

"Hey Akihiko I have a huge favor to ask. Could you lend me a few hundred bucks?"

I couldn't even believe that he would even consider to ask such a thing, 'a few hundred bucks' that's way too much. He looks like he could afford it, I bet he won't even pay the man back.

"Sure." It didn't take long for Usami to take money out of his pocket and just hand it to his greedy so called 'friend'. I couldn't even handle to watch all this happen, I felt so bad. Now I see why my brother sent me here. It's just so sad and awful to see someone be taken advantage right before your own eyes.

"Thanks Akihiko, well we've got to go now." Within an instance the group of men walked out the door without even looking back. Not even to tell him that he'll pay him back.

He turned around and walked over to the living room where I was and sat across from me. "So what was it that you wanted to talk about?" He still wore an uninterested look on his face.

"Well, I wanted to talk about your friends." I looked at him expecting anger to come immediately, he just looked so confused, almost like he didn't understand what I just told him. "I-It's just that they're so obviously taking advantage of you." He shifted in his seat. His expression looked a lot more serious than before.

"And just how are they taking _advantage_ of me?"

"Well, for starters that one friend of yours, he asked you for so much money. He didn't even sound grateful for it. And he looked like he had that kind of money on him." I felt so bad, but I couldn't hold it in any longer, he shouldn't waste his money on them and their selfish needs.

"Isn't that what friends do?" He sounded so sincere, does he really think of them as friends?

"N-No! That's not what friends do at all. He never even told you that he was going to pay you back, then he just left like it was nothing." There was a long silence, he obviously didn't have a response to what I said. I wasn't even going to stop there. "Let me ask you this. Have they ever paid you back all the money you've loaned them? And just think, this has been going on for a while huh? My brother never asks for money and he still hangs out with you. But I bet you everything that if you stopped giving them cash they would drop you like that."

"How do you know that? You don't even know them."

"I don't need to know them to know that they would do that to you." I can't understand why he couldn't get any of this. It frustrated me, he may be smart, but not smart enough to know when he's being taken advantage of. I could tell that he had nothing else to say, and I was done too. "I'll be leaving now." Without another word to each other I leave the beautiful apartment.

* * *

**Usagi's P.O.V**

I can't believe some stupid brat came walking into my home and tells me that my friends are taking advantage of me. I know who sent him here, it was Takahiro. He couldn't have known about them, not without someone telling him about all this. I mean I know they didn't mean any harm by telling me this, but what do they know? Takahiro doesn't even know my other friends that well.

* * *

He stayed up all night thinking about what the younger boy told him. Comparing his friends to Takahiro and Hiroki. Never have they asked him for money yet they stick with him, but the others always asked him for money. All he knew was that he wanted to talk to Misaki again, and have him there when he confronts or tries to talk to his other friends tomorrow.

* * *

**AN: So sorry about what happened. I used a different font and it got messed up.**


End file.
